Javaris Hisoka
by CrystalClosure
Summary: A young boy named Jos is found in himself in a unavoidable predicament. He has been chosen to become he new Javaris Hisoka, the next Secret Soldier. What wil happen to him when the process is complete? Will he become their savior?


Javaris Hisoka

As Jos entered the educational recreation room, the room grew deathly silent. As if they were unable to comprehend that it was really Jos. But sure enough it was Jos, standing before them like a long forgotten memory frozen in time.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Jos muttered under his breath so they could barely hear him.

Jos's friend Henry, who was sitting next to him in his desk, well you've been gone for so long that they thought you were dead," he whispered to him. Jos nodded and headed to the back on the room where his desk sat in its orderly row.

Reka leaned from her desk over towards him. "Why are you back so late? I thought they would have you decommissioned by now." she murmured to him.

"Me too, but they're only letting me have a rest. In a week I'll go back for testing," he replied.

Reka nodded and returned to her regular sitting position, facing the front of the room at the board where a uninteresting powerpoint presentation was being played on its screen. _Why haven't I gone back yet? They couldn't have picked yet... have they? The Order couldn't_ _have picked the position, they couldn't have..._ she thought. Reka looked over at Jos who was concentrating on the presentation. _Did the Order pick him? They wouldn't... I'm much more_ _advanced than him. I should be the one training right now!_she grimaced, not wanting to even consider that Jos was it. _I'm the one. I'm the most qualified. I'm the most advanced. I'm better_ _than any of these pathetic juveniles, they're not even worthy of the position!_

Jos looked over at Reka, who was frowning hard and concentrating on something important, he guessed. He sighed, thinking about what the Council of the Order had told him.

_ "He is the one!" the youngest of the elderly council exclaimed. "There is no doubt."_

_Another, who looked much older almost into his eighties, sighed. "But where is the_

_prof?" he asked hoarsely._

_ The oldest member looked around the room then to Jos she smiled sweetly. "We will_ _see... The time to prove his destiny is soon to come, but for now the boy will train and will be_ _tested." the council began to quarrel at the end of her statement. She motioned her hand for_ _the council to be silent, the quarreling abruptly seized. "Enough, the decision will be made_ _when the researcher have done their work," she then stood, signaling that the meeting was_ _adjourned. She later came down to where Jos had been standing. "So you are Josin Zexa?"_ _she asked him_

_ "Yes..." Jos said nervously._

_ "You know you are_ _causing quite a bit of stir among us Council members," she said_ _sweetly. She was an old woman in her mid nineties at least with a honest wrinkled face, and_ _long white hair neatly pulled back in a perfect bun._

_ Jos looked at her and sighed. "It seems so."_

_ She laughed softly. "I am High RulerVirendraKelion, but you can have the honor of_ _calling me Kelion."_ _Jos nodded and smiled. He had never imagined having the privilege of being able to_ _call the High Ruler by her personal name._ _"Now Jos, I must tell you that you are the most likely candidate for the Javaris_ _project," she told him. "More or least you will be tested for experimentation."_

_ Jos raised an eyebrow._

_ Kelion nodded. "Yes, I am going to approve you, but you mustn't take this lightly. You_ _will have many trials to overcome, but I am confident that you are the one who will win this_ _war."_

"Josin Zexa!" the recreation educator snapped at Jos. "Please decode this text to

English."

Jos sighed, stood then walked to the board. He placed his hand on the screen dragging and translating in his mind as the words typed onto the large computerized screen. He stood back, taking a look at what the text actually said. It was a quote from the Book of Hisoka, the book of noble secrets.

_ "This is not a perfect world, and therefore the old must die in order that the young,_ _that which is more perfect or at any rate capable of greater perfection, may live. Thus death_ _becomes a thing necessary and useful in the evolution of the whole; the destruction of one_ _celestial body contributes to the progress of the rest of the universe. And therefore is the way_ _of the End."_

Jos gulped, he knew all to well of the End that the Book of Hisoka told. It told of a prophecy of a chosen one to be the savior of the young and bring forth the End. Hisoka also told of how the chosen one was created by the old and was born of the young as well. The buzzer for the end of session was sounded and all of the youths got out of their seats to head to their resting quarters. As all the youths went to their quarters, Jos, Henry, and Reka all walked to the training gymnasium. A man stopped them from entering.

"Josin Zexa?" the man asked the three.

"Yes?" Jos asked him, signifying that he was indeed Josin Zexa.

"Come with me," the man said taking him by the arm.

Jos was a bit jostled as they sped down the corridor. "Where are you taking me?"

They entered a large round room with window all around the upper half that looked into rows of seats lined around the glass. Only seventeen of the seats were filled by the

Counsil members. _What are they doing here? _Jos thought. He looked around to see an steel examining table in the middle of the room with surgical tools on chrome trays. "What's going on?" Jos asked nervously as they pushed him gently towards the steel table.

"Just relax, Josin," Kelion's voice came from the speakers in the ceiling. Jos looked up to see Kelion with a microphone in hand sitting in a comfortable seat behind the widow's glass. "Just do what we say and it will be over shortly."

Jos looked around at the scientist wearing surgical attire, then back to Kelion. "What's going on?" he repeated.

"You've been chosen, Jos, you are going become our Hisoka Javaris," her words echoed in his head.

_The Secret Soldier? I've been chosen... for the Javaris project..._ he didn't believe it, he didn't want to. "What will become of me after the experiment?" he asked Kelion.

"You will become our savior," and with that Kelion turned off the communication device.

"Kelion! Kelion!" Jos shouted at her through the glass, but the words could not reach her ears. Two scientists tried to lead Jos to the table, but he fought their grip. The man who had taken him to the laboratory gripped Jos's arms tight as two scientists heaved him onto the table, shackling his wrists and ankles to the table. "Get off of me!" he shouted, but no one could hear him.

"Keep him still," one of the scientists instructed, holding a needle filled with some sort of serum in it. The others nodded strapping leather restraints across Jos's legs and shoulders. "This might hurt for a bit," The one holding the needle said. The long, sharp tip gleamed in the florescent lighting, as the man drove the needle into Jos's chest, puncturing directly into his heart, extracting the serum into the vital organ.


End file.
